Le renard
by saya59410
Summary: Stiles était le pauvre humain d'une meute de loup quand il est possédé par un Nogitsune, le renard est différent de Kira et décide après quelques discussions de faire un cadeau à son hôte. Un cadeau qui devient un problème pour la meute mais qui plait beaucoup à un certain loup aux yeux acier. Que se passe-t-il quand un loup et un renard partent en voyage pour se reconstruire ?
1. Chapter 1

**Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, ni le scénario, ni les personnages ou les dialogues. J'emprunte tout ça pour m'éclater et je rends tous les droits à celles et ceux qui ont créé la série c'est du pur génie !**

 **Donc encore une fiction à chapitres courts, je posterais quand je peux vu que j'en écrits plusieurs.**

Résumé : Stiles était le pauvre humain d'une meute de loup quand il est possédé par un Nogitsune, le renard est différent de Kira et décide après quelques discussions de faire un cadeau à son hôte. Un cadeau qui devient un problème pour la meute mais qui plait beaucoup à un certain loup aux yeux acier. Que se passe-t-il quand un loup et un renard partent en voyage pour se reconstruire ?

Voilà mes Berry ! Cadeau !

 **Chapitre 1 : Nogitsune**

Genim « _Stiles_ » Stilinski, 17 ans, cheveux bruns et yeux marrons, peau pale parsemée de grains de beauté. Ça c'est moi, élève au lycée de Beacon Hills, joueur dans l'équipe de réserve de Lacrosse de ce même bahut et accessoirement « _membre_ » d'une meute de loup-garou dont mon meilleur ami, mon frère Scott Mc Call. Il y a aussi Lydia Martin la banshee, Kira la kitsune, Isaac, Ethan, Boyd, Derek, Jackson les loups et Allison la chasseuse tandis que lui n'était que le faible et inutile petit humain.

Le faible humain qui mettait les plans en place, se battait, sauvait les fesses des stupides loup-garou qu'ils étaient tous et avait pris la place de son père en tant que sacrifice de substitution au Németon. Peter lui avait été exclu de la meute, devenant un oméga qui restait dans son appartement et ne sortait que pour se réapprovisionner en nourriture. Stiles se souvenait du regard que le plus vieux des Hale avait eu quand son neveu l'avait exclu, un regard hanté et blessé qui avait touché Stiles, le loup était parti sans décrocher un seul mot dès la fin de la réunion, suivit par Stiles qui lui avait adressé quelques mots de réconfort.

Ils avaient fini par passer la soirée ensemble, se trouvant quelques points communs comme la manipulation, l'amour des recherches et leur côté maniaque de la propreté, leur amour de la cuisine bien faite. Peter était partit pour deux mois de travail : il était critique d'art, diplômé en Arts Anciens et Histoire de L'Art. Stiles se sentit un peu seul après son départ, lui et Peter étaient les vilains petits canards de la bande, Peter étant parti la meute se lâchait un peu sur lui.

Seul Derek le laissait un peu tranquille, agissant comme à son habitude en grognant comme le Sourwolf qu'il était et cette stabilité dans le comportement du loup lui permettait de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Depuis quelques temps, il était possédé par un kitsune maléfique, faisait cauchemar sur cauchemar, avait des angoisses constantes, des hallucinations, des crises de paniques et une incapacité à lire puis le renard avait pris le contrôle total de son corps, le laissant simple spectateur dans sa propre tête.

Pourtant Stiles fut surpris de sentir la nostalgie qui émanait du renard en regardant Kira, les questions tourbillonnant dans sa tête furent stoppées en voyant Scott tenter de le ramener en surface, l'hyperactif décida de rester tel quel pour questionner le renard plus tard, souriant en sentant la surprise de l'être surnaturel. Il viendrait sûrement le voir ce soir ou le lendemain pour une partie de Shogi où ils discuteraient. Le renard ne vint le voir que le lendemain soir. Ils s'installèrent et firent deux parties sans échanger le moindre mot, la discussion ne commença qu'au milieu de la troisième :

« - Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris le contrôle quand ton ami a réussi à t'atteindre ? commença le Nogitsune

\- Je voulais te poser des questions, répondit Stiles, tu es nostalgique quand tu regardes Kira, pourquoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas maléfique de naissance tu sais, il fut un temps où j'étais presque comme la femelle renard.

\- Presque ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? D'ailleurs comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Apelle-moi Kitsu. C'est une longue histoire que je te raconterais, mais pas aujourd'hui. J'étais en fait un vrai Kitsune, pas comme ceux qui ont juste les auras, moi je me transformais en renard à deux queues. Une queue supplémentaire pour chaque siècle que tu passes. J'avais cent vingt ans quand j'ai mal tourné et je venais de gagner ma deuxième queue, il est temps Stiles que je te laisser, je dois aller faire certaines choses dans ton monde. »

L'adolescent fut aussitôt seul dans la grande salle blanche, il rangea les nouvelles informations dans un coin de se tête et regarda ce que le renard faisait. Il avait des multitudes d'hypothèses qui tournaient dans son esprit, certaines concernant Kitsu, d'autres son père, Scott, Peter…. Comment le loup allait réagir en apprenant qu'il était possédé par un genre de renard garou maléfique qui était nostalgique et mystérieux ? Peter et lui étaient plutôt de bons amis avant son départ pour le boulot et Stiles ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié de l'homme aux yeux acier.

Kitsu se demandait pourquoi l'humain lui avait posé ses questions, pourquoi il ne combattait plus. Tous ses autres hôtes avaient combattu jusqu'au bout mais pas lui, il avait remarqué ses sentiments : compréhension, curiosité et compassion. Le renard prit sa décision, il lui parlerait, lui raconterait son histoire puis verrait pour en finir avec tout ça. Stiles lui savait que bientôt il aurait des explications, il était Stiles Stilinski après tout et tout trouvait une explication tôt ou tard, peut-être qu'il pourrait aider Kitsu après tout.

Pendant leur dernier échange le renard avait semblé triste, Stiles ne savait pas encore ce qu'il avait vécu mais pourquoi ils ne se confieraient pas l'un à l'autre ? Si ça pouvait les aider tous les deux l'hyperactif ne dirait pas non, la mort de sa mère était encore un sujet sensible alors si on rajoutait son père et la meute en plus de son TDAH ça devenait lourd à porter pour lui, pauvre humain qu'il était. Le renard lui pensait au jour où tout avait basculé, ce jour maudit où il avait perdu toute gentillesse et tout espoir, peut-être que l'humain, que Stiles le comprendrait et lu donnerait une solution ?

Il continua ses préparatifs, bientôt tout serait fini et il pourrait enfin être en paix.

Reviews ? Puppy Eyes…


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou, je vous offre le second Chapitre ! Voyons un peu comment la situation vas évoluer !

Merci à Lolotetine1596, Phenix77, The fanfictionner et nahhoj pour vos Reviews, encouragements et demande de suite. Vous me faîtes super plaisir !

Chapitre 2 : Apprivoiser un renard.

Stiles sentait les regards suspicieux des membres de la meute sur lui, Scott avait dû leur dire qu'il n'avait pas réagi à son appel et que Kitsu avait encore le contrôle de son corps…. Ah les loup-garou ! Il ne fit pas grand cas de cette réaction, le renard lui ayant promis de lui raconter le pourquoi du comment de son changement, il suivit les cours comme à son habitude et resta sur le banc de touche lors de l'entrainement de Lacrosse. Il voulait tellement que le temps passe plus vite pour retourner dans son lit et savoir qu'il sauta dans sa fidèle jeep dès la fin des cours, conduisant rapidement sur le trajet du retour. Stiles soupira en voyant que son père n'était toujours pas à la maison, le chef de la famille Stilinski privilégiais souvent son travail au détriment de son fils.

Il se prépara des spaghettis bolognaises, grimpa à l'étage pour faire ses devoirs puis prit une douche chaude en laissant ses pensées vagabonder, envoya un message à Peter pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit auquel le loup né lui répondit un « à toi aussi gamin. » qui le fit sourire. Le jeune s'allongea sous sa couette et ferma les yeux, se retrouvant dans la pièce blanche où le Nogitsune l'attendait assis sur la souche du Németon. Il sourit maladroitement au démon et prit place face à lui, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

« - Je te propose de faire un donnant-donnant, tu me raconte ta vie et je fais de même, commençât Kitsu, ça te va petit ?

\- D'accord, répondit l'hyperactif, je suis née le 17 octobre 1995 à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills, mon père s'appelle John Stilinski et il est le shérif de la ville. Ma mère s'appelait Claudia, j'ai vécu une vie heureuse d'enfant toujours plein d'énergie, je parlais souvent et surtout je passais du coq à l'âne sans arrêt. Je crois que c'est ça qui a mis la puce à l'oreille de mes parents et à huit ans on m'a diagnostiqué un TDAH : trouble de l'attention et de l'hyperactivité, j'ai dû prendre des médicaments et d'ailleurs j'en prends toujours. Mais c'est deux ans plus tard que tout a basculé, ma mère est tombée malade : une dégénérescence fronto-temporale, elle est devenue de plus en plus faible et… l'hyperactif ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, j'allais la voir tous les jours pour lui raconter ma journée sans savoir que ça la fatiguait. Elle est morte quelques mois plus tard, mon père disait que c'était de ma faute ! que je l'avais tellement fatiguée qu'elle n'avait pas pu survivre, que je l'avais tuée. Depuis la mort de maman il travaille tout le temps, il mange n'importe quoi malgré mes efforts pour l'aider à aller mieux et j'en peux plus de tout ça ! Scotty est devenu un loup garou comme Isaac, Jackson et d'autres, Lydia est une banshee, Allison est une chasseuse tandis que moi je ne suis que le pauvre petit humain hyperactif qui leur sauve les fesses quand ils sont trop idiots pour ne pas voir un piège. Il n'y a que Peter qui me comprend, Derek l'a viré de la meute il y a un mois et il est au travail loin de Beacon Hills en ce moment donc je suis tout seul parmi des loup-garou idiots qui s'amusent à me dénigrer. Et toi ? Quel merde t'est-il arrivé ?

\- Waouh, vie de merde en effet Stiles ! Je suis né en 1725 dans une forêt du Japon, j'avais une famille géniale : ma mère était la douceur incarnée, tantôt mère aimante, tantôt chasseuse sans pitié, je suis d'une portée de trois kitsune. Mes deux sœurs et moi avons grandi ensemble, on a toujours été là les uns pour les autres qu'importe ce que la vie nous a réservé, mon père lui était le renard le plus courageux que j'ai jamais connu. Il est mort en nous défendant d'un ours quand j'avais soixante ans, il s'est pris un coup de griffes dans la gorge mais il est resté debout jusqu'à ce que l'ours s'en aille puis il s'est effondré et ne s'est jamais relevé. Nous avons eu du mal à nous remettre de sa mort, on à remonter la pente assez lentement puis on à fait notre deuil, continuant de vivre tranquillement pendant cent vingt ans. Ensuite ils sont arrivés, les humains ont commencé par détruire notre forêt, tuant ceux qui résistaient, ma sœur ainée est tombée pour nous permettre de fuir. Je n'oublierais jamais le cri d'agonie qu'elle à pousser juste avant de mourir, nous avons fui vers le Nord sans savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un piège : ils avaient mis des pièges partout, ma mère et ma sœur se sont fait prendre et torturer sans que je puisse faire quoi que se soit. Elles ont souffert pendant deux semaines avant que ces fous ne décident de les tuer. C'est depuis ce jours que ma haine à prit le dessus, je me suis vengé de chaque humain qui a fait du mal à ma sœur puis cette prétendue kitsune m'as enfermé dans le Németon avant que je ne puisse en finir avec cette existence. Je veux juste rejoindre ma famille tu sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai prit le contrôle de ton corps : préparer le rituel mortuaire.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution pour t'accorder le repos ? demanda un Stiles bouleversé, je suis sûr que je peux t'aider !

\- Il y en a bien une…. Te donner mes pouvoirs lors d'une nuit de pleine lune. Tu deviendras un Kitsune, un vrai avec mes pouvoirs et mon expérience. Donc un kitsune à deux queues maîtrisant les éléments et autres joyeusetés comme la protection et la guérison mais aussi la destruction.

\- On peut faire ça ! je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal, t'en as déjà assez eu comme ça !

\- Tu ferais ça ? Pour moi ? je t'ai pourtant fait tant de mal !

\- Kitsu… tu as vécu des choses horribles, j'aurais fait la même chose que toi à ta place. Je veux et je dois t'aider alors dès la prochaine pleine lune on utilisera la deuxième solution et tu pourras rejoindre les tiens.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Sûr de chez sûr

\- Merci Stiles

\- Tu peux m'appeler Genim, c'est mon vrai prénom. »

L'adolescent sourit au renard avant de rejoindre le monde réel, avisant son réveil il bondit de son lit pour se préparer et prendre son Adderall. Il sauta ensuite dans sa jeep pour filer jusqu'au lycée, arrivant comme à son habitude en retard au cours de Monsieur Harris, il s'installa dans le fond de la classe en remarquant les coups d'œil soucieux des membres de la meute. Les cours passèrent tranquillement, tout comme la semaine qui le séparait de la pleine lune, bientôt ce fut le grand jour et le jeune laissant la place à Kitsu, regardant le renard guider son corps jusqu'au Németon et entonner un chant. Une chaleur naquit dans la poitrine du brun, se diffusant dans son corps pour devenir réconfortante et rassurante, la présence du renard commença à disparaitre tandis qu'une boule de lumière s'éleva dans les airs en chuchotant un « merci » plein de gratitude (inspiration de l'épisode 1 de D-Gray Man).

La meute retrouva l'hyperactif assis contre la souche, le visage baigné de larmes et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de possession ou de quoi que se soit de maléfique en lui.

Reviews ? Puppy Eyes…


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à nnahoj, DramaticalRaven, Guest, MeliatheDiablesse et Phenix77 pour vos Reviews et vos encouragements. Voici le chapitre 3 !

Chapitre 3 : Pouvoirs, Grillé.

La meute était perplexe. Le Nogitsune avait apparemment cessé de posséder Stiles mais l'odeur de renard était plus forte sur lui, il se faisait distant avec eux comme s'il craignait quelque chose ou que quelqu'un allait apparaitre pour le tuer et s'enfuir aussi vite. Le jeune hyperactif mangeait moins qu'à son habitude, se faisait discret en cours même avec Harris, rentrait chez lui en prétextant des recherches à faire et disparaissait les week-ends. Stiles soupira, il commençait à en avoir marre d'être filé comme un criminel en cavale. Ses pouvoirs lui demandaient beaucoup de temps d'apprentissage : son pouvoir de guérison lui donnait du fil à retordre tellement la concentration était nécessaire et avec son TDAH ce n'était pas gagné, le vent et le feu lui venaient naturellement.

Terre, Rivières, Cieux, Tonnerre, Montagnes, Vide, Esprits, Temps, Forêts, Océan, et Musique furent mis de côté tandis qu'il se focalisait sur la protection et la destruction après les cours, il faisait un peu de course à pied et de musculation le dimanche. Le samedi fut réservé pour des cours d'arts martiaux au dojo de Sacramento : Aïkido, Judo et Kendo, deux heures de chaque. D'après le bestiaire des Argents, les vrais Kitsune pouvaient prendre leur forme de renard à volonté comme les Quileutes de Twilight ou les animagus d'Harry Potter même si pour l'instant Stiles ne pouvait faire apparaitre que les oreilles et les queues, ils n'avaient pas de point faible ni de contraintes matérielles ou végétales comme les loups. Aconit, Argent et Sorbier étaient donc inefficaces contre lui, les seuls inconvénients était les chiens, les lieux religieux comme les églises, les prières et le fait de connaitre son nom renard.

Ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir le démasquer et révéler sa nature, la meute saurait qu'il était devenu un Kitsune quand ils verraient la réaction de ses boules de poils et qu'ils rechercheraient pourquoi. Il avait été surpris de voir deux oreilles pointues poindre sur son crâne ainsi que deux queues fines de quarante centimètres au bas du dos, le tout de couleur brun-doré, découvrant que les caresses derrière les appendices crâniens le faisaient ronronner comme un sonneur. Ses sens s'étaient aiguisés, surtout son odorat et son ouïe, ce qui lui permettait en prenant exemple sur les explications de Scotty de déceler les émotions et mensonges de son entourage.

Il devait faire attention avec ses pupilles car elles se fendaient comme celles des chats avec le jeu de lumière, restant vers les lieux ombragés et évitant la rencontre avec la meute, cessant les entrainements de Lacrosse tant qu'il ne se contrôlerait pas un maximum. Il attendait avec impatience le retour de Peter, prévu pour dans trois semaines, prévoyant de lui expliquer sa situation et de lui demander son aide, le loup né l'avait toujours aidé même quand ils étaient ennemis. L'adolescent avait trois semaines pour avoir un semblant de contrôle sur son renard intérieur, il ne voulait pas risquer de se transformer devant des humains qui le chasseraient ou l'enfermerait dans un laboratoire pour expérimentation non merci !

Stiles décida de procédé par objectif : d'abord contrôler ses transformations en trouvant un point d'ancrage, son père ? pas assez présent pour lui. Sa mère ? morte trop tôt pour la connaitre. Scott ? bonne idée mais son Bro' l'avait laissé tomber. Il ferma les yeux pour voir à qui ou quoi il penserait en premier, les ouvrant brutalement devant l'image du brun aux yeux bleus qui était apparu : Peter, son point était Peter-je-suis-un-oncle-psychopathe-Hale ! Peter qui comme lui était mis au ban de la meute, considéré comme un danger pour les autres tandis que l'hyperactif était étiqueté comme un danger pour lui-même par des gens qui normalement étaient ses amis.

Il se posta devant son ordinateur et ouvrit le Bestiaire sur la page lui correspondant :

 **Le Kitsune,**

 **Dans le folklore japonais, est un esprit magique polymorphe. Le terme japonais Kitsune vient de Kitsu (le renard ou le glapissement du renard) et de Ne (sentiment affectueux). De sa nature animale, il a l'apparence d'un renard à 9 queues le plus souvent, mais peut aussi apparaître sous la forme d'une femme ou d'un religieux. La plupart du temps, il est associé à une forme de démon car il nuit aux personnes qu'il rencontre, mais le Kitsune est aussi assimilé à la déesse Inari, gardienne des sanctuaires shintô dédiés au kami des céréales (le riz en particulier). Le renard en serait son messager. Au fil du temps, les deux notions se sont en quelque sorte mêlées et Kitsune et Inari ne sont devenus plus qu'un. La déesse n'étant jamais représentée et la culture du riz étant si important au pays du soleil levant qu'il est en quelque sorte normal, qu'ils se soient mêlés. On peut donc trouver ses effigies à l'entrée de ces temples.**

 **Les Kitsune appartiennent aussi bien aux rites shintos, taoïstes et bouddhistes. Le fait qu'on associe souvent sa forme humaine à celle d'une femme, est dû aux noms que l'on donne souvent aux Kitsune. Ces noms ayant une notion féminine, la forme que prendra le Kitsune sera alors nommée « femme-renarde ». Dotées de pouvoirs magiques, elles ont la réputation d'être très douées et de jouer des tours aux malheureux qui les croisent. Le plaisir qu'ils trouvent à faire des farces est surtout dû au fait qu'ils aiment se moquer de l'orgueil des humains. Leurs capacités sont surtout liées au feu. On leur prête souvent la possibilité de cracher du feu ou de créer le Kitsune-Bi, un feu illusoire toutefois capable de blesser.**

 **Ce feu est produit par le frottement de plusieurs queues entre elles. Et comme pratiquement tous les Yokai, la possession est aussi une de leurs habilités. On leur prête aussi la capacité de créer des illusions, courber l'espace et le temps, rendre les gens fous, contrôler l'âme et l'esprit. On appelle Kitsune Tsuki (folie du renard) la possession par un Kitsune. La prise de forme humaine peut se faire selon trois méthodes différentes : la possession, la métamorphose ou bien l'attachement de l'esprit à celui d'un enfant à naître. La possession est la moins pratique car souvent l'hôte ne supporte pas la présence de l'esprit et finit par dépérir. Les Kitsune ont, comme tous les esprits, des points faibles. Outre les armes magiques, ils sont vulnérables face à la religion. Les prières et les exorcismes peuvent donc les forcer à quitter un corps possédé. Les religieux sont aussi immunisés contre les illusions que peuvent produire les Kitsune.**

 **Connaître le véritable nom du Kitsune peut aussi être utilisé pour le vaincre. Les ennemis naturels des renards sont les dragons et les démons. Comme ces derniers, lorsqu'on tue l'enveloppe physique d'un Kitsune, son esprit ne meurt pas mais rejoint le monde des esprits. Il peut toutefois sacrifier une de ses queues pour rester dans notre monde. Si la plupart des esprits du folklore japonais sont associés à un ou quelques-uns des éléments, les Kitsune, eux, sont liés aux treize éléments (Vent, Terre, Feu, Rivières, Cieux, Tonnerre, Montagnes, Vide, Esprits, Temps, Forêts, Océan, et Musique). Friant de udon au tofu cuit (kitsune udori) ou de A zuki-meshi (riz bouilli avec des haricots rouges), les Kitsune ont plusieurs caractéristiques :**

 **-Il faudra une centaine d'années à n'importe quel renard pour pouvoir changer de forme**

 **-Les queues poussent avec le temps, et avec elles leurs pouvoirs aussi**

 **-Ils existent de bons Kitsune (comme le Kuko – Renard aérien) et des mauvais Kitsune (comme le Genko – renard noir)**

 **-Il y a plusieurs sortes de classes au sein de leur espèce : les spectrales/sauvages/bas (Nogitsune) ou les célestes/des cieux/Hauts Kitsune (Tenko – renard âgé de plus de 1000 ans et ayant neuf queues)**

Stiles soupira, il copia les informations sur une page Word, mis le document sous mot de passe et le copia sur sa clé USB. Il descendit ensuite pour commander à manger : au menu riz au haricot rouge et Sushis, il était un Kitsune après tout. L'entrainement sur ses transformations se passait bien, il progressait en combat et courait un peu plus loin chaque jour, les trois semaines passant doucement en rapprochant la date de retour de Peter. Stiles se détacha un peu plus de la meute quand il commença à apprendre la maitrise de l'élément Rivière, continuant de communiquer avec le plus vieux des Hale par portable, il lui annonça d'ailleurs qu'il avait une surprise pour lui et que le loup devait le laisser s'expliquer avant de s'énerver.

Peter y répondit par l'affirmative et lui annonça qu'il rentrerait pour le début des vacances de Noël, lui donnant rendez-vous chez lui pour parler de cette surprise soudaine, Stiles eut d'ailleurs un gran sourire en voyant le message et y répondit avec enthousiasme tandis qu'il préparait une pizza et une salade pour son repas. Il mangea sans savoir que la meute avait fait quelques recherches pour connaître la raison de son comportement, aidée de Noshiko, Deaton et des Argents. Il ignora l'air horrifié de Scott et des loups, la grimace de Derek et la jalousie de Kira tandis qu'il prenait une douche chaude et préparait ses affaires pour le dernier jour du lycée avant les vacances de Noël.

 **Reviews ? Puppy Eyes…**


	4. Chapter 4

Bon je sais j'ai beaucoup de retard sur la publication de mes fics mais j'ai quelques soucis perso en ce moment, désolé mes bouchons je vais essayer de revenir à mon ancien rythme mais je galère vraiment en ce moment. Voici voilà le chapitre 4 du renard !

 **Réponse aux Reviews : merci pour toutes ses Reviews ça me fait super plaisir.**

 **Bayruna : merci pour ta review.**

 **Remus. J. Potter-Lupin : merci pour ta review, je sais que ça va vite mais c'est mon style d'écriture encore désolée. Rivière correspond aux rivières/petits cours d'eau contrairement à Océan qui correspond aux mers/océans/lacs et musique bah c'est les sons, ondes sonores et autres bruits.**

 **Nnahoj : Merci pour ta review.**

 **MeliaTheDiablesse : Merci pour ta review.**

 **Lilian : merci pour ta review.**

 **Dest : Oui une belle réaction et oui je sais mes Puppy Eyes sont irrésistibles ! merci pour ta review !**

Chapitre 4 : Exclu.

Stiles se réveilla de très bonne humeur pour sa dernière journée de lycée, il prit une douche en sifflotant puis une fois habillé il descendit les escaliers, faisant un lumineux sourire à son père avant de s'activer en cuisine pour faire le petit déjeuner. Saisissant son sac, il ouvrit la portière de Roscoe et s'installa au volant pour aller vers son établissement scolaire, se garant tranquillement sur le parking avant de se diriger vers sa salle de classe. Il arriva comme d'habitude avec quelques minutes d'avance et sortit tranquillement ses affaires de mathématiques, tout en gardant une oreille attentive vers la meute, captant sans problème leur sujet de conversation : lui. Ah ! Apparemment ils avaient découvert sa nouvelle condition, Stiles eut un léger frémissement en pensant aux conséquences de sa cachoterie, et si la meute décidait de monter le niveau de violence ? s'ils le frappaient ?

Le brun ne voulait vraiment pas savoir ce que la Meute allait lui réserver, vraiment pas. Certes ils étaient ses amis mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'insulter et le rabaisser constamment parce qu'il était humain, mais maintenant… Il ne l'était plus et il ne savait pas non plus comment Kira allait réagir à sa condition de Kitsune complet. Il se reconcentra sur le cours pendant vingt minutes avant que sa nature malicieuse de renard ne revienne à la surface et il envoya des sons à l'oreille du professeur, faisant crier ce dernier sur un malheureux élève qui n'avait rien fait. Bizarrement les membres surnaturels du lycée le laissèrent seul à la cantine, se regroupant pour discuter en chuchotant trop bas pour des oreilles humaines mais pas assez pour les oreilles du jeune Stilinski :

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Stiles ?

\- C'est à Derek de décider de son sort Jackson, fit Scott, c'est Derek notre Alpha.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Stiles soit un Kitsune, lui que ne voulais pas de la morsure ! Quel culot !

\- Je vous entends vous savez, souffla Stiles ce qui les fit se figer, pas de bol hein les chiens ! Vous qui me rabaissez, m'humiliez et me traitez comme de la merde ! Je ne vous pardonnerais jamais ce que vous m'avez fait, jamais.

Stiles se leva et sortit en serrant les poings, partant vers sa jeep pour rentrer et tant pis pour les cours, il en avait marre de tout ça ! Il sa gara dans l'allée, entra comme une furie en claquant la porte derrière lui et grimpa les escaliers comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses, emportant le téléphone pour commander des A Zuki-Meshi tout en envoyant un message à Peter pour qu'il vienne dès qu'il serait rentré. La réponse fut « j'arrive, je suis rentré plus tôt. », Stiles ouvrit la fenêtre pour que le Loup entre plus facilement puis il descendit pour aller chercher sa nourriture quand le livreur sonna.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, il vit Peter assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le soleil fit briller les cheveux bruns du loup, qui tourna son regard sur l'adolescent et renifla l'air avant d'écarquiller les yeux, de sauter vers Stiles pour le coincer en douceur contre le mur et mettre son nez dans son cou :

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passer ? Pourquoi tu sens le renard ?

\- C'est une longue histoire Peter mais si tu pouvais retirer ton nez de mon cou je pourrais peut-être tout te raconter, tonton psychopathe !

Peter eut un rire léger et s'assit sur le lit du jeune homme, tapotant la place à ses côtés pour qu'il le rejoigne et raconte le changement. Une heure plus tard Peter serrait un Stiles en pleurs dans ses bras, maudissant la meute en Français, en russe et en grognant, rassurant le jeune en promettant de ne pas l'abandonner, jamais. Le jeune Kitsune resta dans l'étreinte du Loup né jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sombre dans un sommeil réparateur en serrant le pull de son ours en peluche vivant. Peter eut un léger sourire en le voyant faire, s'allongeant aux côtés de Stiles en rabattant la couverture sur eux. Ce fut la sonnerie du portable du jeune qui les réveilla quelques heures plus tard et Stiles décrocha en lançant un « Quoi ? » hargneux, auquel Scott répondit qu'ils avaient une réunion de meute et que le jeune Stilinski devait venir.

Le brun raccrocha et commença à débiter un flot de juron tous plus colorés les uns que les autres, sous l'œil amusé de Peter qui lui certifia qu'il l'attendrait ici. Stiles lui fit un resplendissant sourire et se mit à courir pour aller à cette maudite réunion de meute car comme on dit « plus vite fini, plus vite tranquille. », il bondit dans sa jeep et fonça vers le loft de Derek dans lequel il s'engouffra, sans savoir ce qui l'attendait.

Il se figea quand il vit la meute le fixer froidement, ils lui demandèrent des explications et aussi dans combien de temps il pensait leur dire pour sa nouvelle condition. Stiles ne répondit qu'a la deuxième question : quand il aurait eu le plein contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Kira lui lança des insultes, racontant à la meute qu'il était dangereux pour eux de rester avec un cachotier comme lui, qu'il les mettrait en danger inutilement, qu'il était faible. Et Derek approuva ses paroles, il abattit sa main sur la nuque de Stiles et le bannit de sa meute. La douleur fit haleter le jeune lycéen, il recula les larmes aux yeux puis fit demi-tour et détala pour rentrer chez lui, en larmes.

Son père discutait avec Peter quand Stiles se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps en expliquant la situation, le Shérif fut interloqué puis furieux. Il consola son fils, laissa le loup réconforter le renard et se mit à réfléchir à un plan de représailles sévères, souriant d'un air mauvais en expliquant ces dernières aux deux créatures surnaturelles devant lui : Les deux n'avait qu'a partir en voyage pour quelques temps et si une affaire surnaturelle survenait alors il ne donnerait aucune information à la meute, leur reprocherait le départ de Stiles, puisque s'était leur faute puis les ferait galérer en les arrêtant s'ils faisaient des choses interdites par la loi.

Stiles s'endormit dans les bras de Peter, ce dernier le soulevant pour le monter dans sa chambre et servir de doudou pour la nuit en faisant retentir un grondement rassurant. Le lendemain, les deux bannis firent leurs valises, les mirent dans la jeep de Stiles et partirent vers l'aéroport le plus proche. Destination : Londres.

Reviews ? Puppy Eyes….


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà le chapitre 5 du Renard, je suis désolée pour l'attente.

 **Réponse au Reviews :**

 **Cecile78 : merci pour ta Reviews et oui je connais certains canidés qui vont en chier.**

 **Dydy-Ramen : merci pour ton conseil, je vais essayer de corriger ça.**

 **Bayruna : je suis entièrement d'accord.**

 **Auriane07 : merci pour ta review !**

 **HikaruMichaels : moi aussi j'adore ce surnom il va bien à Peter !**

 **Nnahoj : ça commence à aller mieux, merci. Alors pour la réaction de Stiles, il a perdu sa mère quand il était jeune et son père était occupé, il était donc seul et la meute était comme une famille. Même s'il en était éloigné ça fait quand même mal d'être rejeté. La suite la voici et oui les toutous vont en chier !**

 **Nathydémon : pas de soucis MP-moi si tu as des idées ! bisou !**

 **Oniris9 : merci pour ton com' !**

Chapitre 5 : Londres.

Le trajet pour aller à l'aéroport fut fait dans un calme absolu, la main de Peter sur l'épaule de Stiles empêchait ce dernier de s'effondrer, ils partaient tout deux loin de leur famille et ils avaient le cœur lourd. Peter étant un Oméga, il voulait se construire une meute, un membre suffisait généralement pour que le loup ne devienne pas fou. Lors d'une escale dans une station-service, Stiles se proposa comme premier membre et Peter eut les larmes aux yeux en acceptant, enfonçant ses griffes dans la nuque du Kitsune qui baissa la tête en poussant un gémissement de soumission. Les yeux de l'ainé Hale devinrent rouge écarlate, le lien de meute se mettant en place directement pour le plus grand bonheur des deux créatures. Ils dévorèrent un bon plat de viande et de pommes de terre avant de reprendre la route pour l'aventure.

Peter sourit en voyant son beta quitter difficilement sa jeep, ils prirent leurs bagages et l'adulte paya les deux billets 1200 dollars pour un vol avec une escale à destination de Londres, montrant les deux passeports à l'hôtesse. Ils durent attendre une heure avant d'embarquer, achetant de quoi s'occuper pendant le vol, s'installant côte à côte une fois dans l'appareil. Les deux créatures avaient décidé de s'établir à Londres pour au moins trois mois, le renard irait dans un lycée tandis que son Alpha trouverait un travail sur place, sûrement quelque chose qui correspondait avec son diplôme d'Arts. Stiles laissa sa tête se poser contre l'épaule de Peter, certain que son Alpha ne dirait rien s'il dormait sur lui, bien au contraire.

Les deux s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, attirant les regards amusés des autres passagers et des hôtesses, ils étaient vraiment mignons et ils sentaient que ces deux-là étaient liés au-delà de leurs compréhensions. Il y eu une escale dans un aéroport quelconque pour changer d'avion et permettre aux passagers de se restaurer ou d'aller aux petits coins, puis ils grimpèrent dans le nouvel appareil pour encore 4 heures de vol. L'Alpha brun avait profité de la pause pour se renseigner sur les petites maison de plein pieds en bordure de ville, il voulait un accès à la foret et un jardin assez grand pour se dégourdir les pattes a sa guise, l'agent leur donna rendez-vous pour visiter les quelques maisons qui correspondraient peut-être a leur exigence.

L'air était plus frais en Angleterre qu'en Amérique se dirent les deux canidés, le ciel était nuageux mais la pluie ne tombait pas, le sol était sec. L'air sentait l'humidité et un méli-mélo d'odeur de nourriture qui faisait tourner la tête du jeune Kitsune dans tous les sens, il y avait tellement d'information que le jeune renard s'agaçât et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour repousser les informations olfactives inutiles de son nez ainsi que de celui de son Alpha. Peter le remercia d'un doux grondement inaudible pour l'oreille humaine. L'homme qui les attendait les regardaient d'un drôle d'air, un mélange de cupidité et de dégouts que les deux camarades s'expliquèrent vite, l'homme voulait vendre mais ils les pensaient ensemble. Stiles régla le problème en demandant à son « Oncle Peter » s'il pouvait acheter quelque chose de chaud à boire.

L'homme fut immédiatement plus ouvert et chaleureux, regardant Stiles offrir un café à son Alpha et lui proposer un thé, qu'il accepta de bonne grâce. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un homme et son neveu s'installait ensembles, il demanda donc :

\- Excusez-moi de poser cette question mais où sont les parents de ce jeune homme ?

\- Oh, sa mère est décédée il y a sept ans et mon frère est shérif, il n'a pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper de Genim donc j'ai décidé de l'emmener se changer les idées dans un pays avec une bonne culture. Il apprendra des choses et cela lui changera les idées, vous connaissez les adolescents, ils sont durs avec leurs camarades et mon neveu s'est fait quelques peu malmené.

\- On ne changera jamais les ados… ne t'inquiète pas jeune homme, j'ai aussi été mis de côté par mes camarades, et je suis dans une bonne situation maintenant. Il faut aller de l'avant et ne jamais regarder en arrière !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le trio fit la visite d'une demi-douzaine de maison et les deux êtres surnaturels tombèrent sous le charme d'une petite maison de l'époque victorienne, avec une magnifique façade blanche et bleue. Elle était meublée et pas trop cher à la vue des rumeurs de fantômes et autres légendes de sorcières qu'elle véhiculait depuis plusieures centaines d'années, l'agent eut l'air perplexe et contrit en leur expliquant les faits mais ils le rassurèrent, la maison leur allait et ils l'achetèrent. L'agent immobilier rayonna et ils filèrent à l'agence pour régler l'affaire, Peter aurait donc une maison de vacance en Angleterre au cas où.

Ils s'installèrent tranquillement, trouvant durant la semaine d'adaptation un nouveau lycée pour le jeune et un travail d'étudiant ainsi qu'un poste de professeur d'histoire des Arts dans l'établissement scolaire de son Bêta. Le jour de la rentrée, ils grimpèrent en voiture avec un sourire, l'Alpha passant une main apaisante dans les cheveux de son renardeau, ils allaient vivre selon leurs envies ! Plus personne ne les empêcherait d'être eux et de gouter au bonheur !

Reviews Please ? Puppy Eyes…


End file.
